


The Guessing Game

by ayakocho



Series: Seungchuchu date [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry for the bad summary, M/M, Seung Gil has trouble with emotions, and Phichit has trouble dealing with negative emotions, other than Phichit and Seung Gil the rest only appear in comments on Instagram, so they aren't really part of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: Phichit and Seung Gil started dating a month or so ago and one day Phichit comes up with an idea on how to announce their relationship in a fun way (might as well do it themselves than let the press find out).However, they didn't expect their fun little activity to lead to their first fight.(Can be read separately or as a sequel to Revenge is sweet)





	

If there was a word how he was feeling now, it was hot.

Not hot as in the sexy beautiful sense, but literally hot. As in the temperature outside was a sweltering 40 degrees Celsius and his clothes were soaked in sweat just from walking around his house.

Phichit groaned loudly at the feeling of his sweat drenched t-shirt sticking to his skin. Thai summers were always terribly hot and he couldn’t wait to return to his room and turn on the aircon at full blast.

Sitting across the dining table, Seung Gil gave a soft huff in amusement. Phichit glared at him weakly.

“How are you not melting, Seung Gil. Tell me your secret,” Phichit moaned as he lay his head on the table, lunch completely ignored. The heat was making him feel lethargic.

“There is no secret. I’m just not dramatic like you,” Seung Gil replied with a smirk which made Phichit pout.

Phichit groaned again and pushed himself to sit upright. He tried his best to finish the sandwiches they had made together as quickly as possible so that they could go back to his air conditioned room soon.

Seung Gil continued to watch him as he himself ate, smirk still in place, which only served to make Phichit pout even more when he noticed.

After finishing lunch, the two of them headed back into Phichit’s room.

When they opened the door, they were met with a cool breeze (they had left the air conditioning on to keep the room cool) and Phichit moaned and spread his arms as he stepped into the room to get as much cool air to skin contact as possible.

“I love you, air conditioning,” Phichit said in a daze. Seung Gil chuckled at his statement.

“More than me?” he asked playfully. Phichit turned back to look at him and give him a dopey smile.

“Maybe~” he winked and then burst out laughing. Seung Gil just shook his head, a fond smile on his face.

The two of them sat on the floor by the foot of Phichit’s bed, not wanting to dirty the sheets with their sweaty clothes, cuddling.

It was a nice, peaceful moment. Both of them were beginning to doze off, mostly due to the food coma, but also due to relaxing feeling that came with being in each other’s company.

Seung Gil was already beginning to nod off when Phichit suddenly spoke.

“Hey, Seung Gil. Do you ever want to announce our relationship to the public?”

Seung Gil blinked the sleep out of his eyes and turned his head to get a better look at Phichit’s face. He noticed the other man was biting his lower lip and frowning slightly, eyebrows furrowed. He had never seen Phichit look so...anxious?

“I do,” Seung Gil replied after a while, “But not so soon. I’m not yet sure how we should announce it. But rest assured it won’t be like how that couple did.”

Phichit snorted.

The Cup of China kiss would always be remembered.

Seung Gil noted that the odd look on the other man’s face was gone.

“Hmm… Maybe we can think of a fun way to announce it?” Phichit suggested, tracing circles on Seung Gil’s exposed thighs. They were both wearing shorts thanks to the insane heat outside.

Seung Gil tried (and failed) to stifle a smile while swiping Phichit’s hand away from his thighs. Phichit knew his thighs were ticklish and he was exploiting that fact.

Phichit was not one to give up easily and tried his best to continue tickling Seung Gil.

Eventually, Phichit won but failed to draw out anything beyond a giggle from Seung Gil. Both of them ended up lying on their backs on the floor, with Seung Gil panting from the energy it took to suppress his laughter and Phichit from the energy spent tickling and laughing at Seung Gil.

“What would you suggest?” Seung Gil asked once he had caught his breath and regained his usual stoic expression.

Phichit turned his head to smile at him and interlaced their fingers. He was glad Seung Gil wanted to hear his opinion, since he was well aware that some of his ideas weren’t exactly fantastic and bordered on ridiculous most of the time.

He turned back to look at the ceiling before speaking.

“I was thinking maybe we could take a selfie a day.” He could feel Seung Gil raising his eyebrows at that statement and Phichit chuckled. “Okay _I_ could take a selfie a day and you could just include one part of your body in the photo? Like your hand or arm or feet.”

Phichit paused to look at Seung Gil for his reaction. The other man indeed had his eyebrows raised, and he gave him a small nod. Phichit took that as his cue to continue.

“As I was saying, I could post the photo onto Instagram, since I’m the one who’s more active on social media between the two of us, and then we could ask our fans to guess who I’m with?”

Phichit watched as Seung Gil considered the suggestion. He could practically see the cogs turning in the other man’s head.

Seung Gil, for his part, thought the idea was feasible and pretty interesting. He was not a fan of social media, since he never saw the need to connect with his fans as his coach often said, but he didn’t mind if it was Phichit.

After a moment of silence, Seung Gil nodded his head again. Phichit lit up like a light bulb and sprang up from where he was on the floor.

“I’m glad you agreed with me! Oh my this is going to be so fun! We should take a photo now!”

Phichit was bouncing with excitement. He grabbed his phone and quickly opened the camera app and lay back down next to Seung Gil on the floor.

“Which part do you want to show off first?” Phichit asked, adjusting his arm such that only Seung Gil’s arm could be seen in the photo.

“Since you’re already prepared to take a photo with my arm, we can start with that,” Seung Gil replied.

Phichit nodded and spent a few minutes taking a couple of shots until he was satisfied. During that time, Seung Gil tried to keep as still as possible.

Both of them sat up once Phichit was done and Seung Gil scooted closer to him so he could see the photos as well.

True to Phichit’s title as the king of selfies, his photos were flawless.

“What should I name this challenge?” Phichit asked as he looked through the different Instagram filters, ultimately choosing none since the original photo already had great lighting.

Seung Gil shrugged. “The guessing game?”

“Oh! That’s a great idea! Seung Gil you’re a genius!” Phichit pulled the other man into a quick embrace, which made Seung Gil blush slightly (he still wasn’t used to spontaneous physical contact), before quickly typing out the title of the challenge and the details.

Once he had posted it, he passed his phone to Seung Gil for him to see it.

 

> **phichit+chu**
> 
> [photo of Phichit lying on the floor with someone else’s arm next to his body]
> 
> ❤ 3,455
> 
> The Guessing Game begins! Can you correctly guess who this arm belongs to? I’ll be posting a photo a day! The answer will be announced in a week! #TheGuessingGame #havefunguys #thosewhoknowplsdontsayanything
> 
> View all 1,548 comments
> 
> **hamsterlover2992291** Omg is it Yuuri?
> 
> **ilubgreen** It’s probably Guang Hong
> 
> **sk8terboil8terboi** @hamsterlover2992291 It can’t be Yuuri he’s in St Petersburg now with Victor! I also think it’s Guang Hong since Phichit and he are close friends.
> 
> **phichuchuchu** What if Phichit flew over to St Petersburg to visit Yuuri. There’s still a chance it’s him.

Seung Gil passed the phone back to Phichit who was beaming and shaking with excitement. He returned the smile with a small smile of his own, which only seemed to excite the other man even more.

“It’s going to be an interesting week.”

“Of course!”

\---x---x---x---

Over the course of the next few days, Phichit took selfies at different locations he had dragged Seung Gil to for sightseeing, each photo only displaying a small portion of the other man’s body.

Phichit was always delighted about posting these pictures, anticipating the moment someone figured out who his mystery guest was.

His favourite was definitely the one where he was walking ahead of Seung Gil, their hands linked, and Seung Gil had helped him take the photo, such that only Phichit and their interlocked hands were in the photo. No doubt that photo caused a huge uproar in the skating community with everyone trying to guess who the unknown hand belonged to and if they were dating.

However, on the contrary, Seung Gil’s mood was turning foul. When he had first agreed to this, he did not realise the effects it would have on his emotions.

Most of the comments so far (he read them at night while Phichit was showering) had guessed either Yuuri, Guang Hong or Leo. Some suggested Chris or Victor, but only rarely did his name appear. Was it that unlikely for the two of them to even be friends?

Indeed their personalities were polar opposites, with Seung Gil appearing cold and stoic most of the time while Phichit was bubbly and outgoing, but weren’t opposites supposed to attract?

A dark feeling settled over Seung Gil during these times.

In his mind, Seung Gil knew he was simply over-thinking the situation. The two of them did not interact much in public before, and they still did not since they didn’t want to raise any suspicions before they officially announced their relationship. So it was understandable for people to assume that they weren’t friends, much less lovers.

But seeing those comments still made him question their relationship. Did Phichit deserve someone as boring as Seung Gil? No one even believed that they could be friends. And wouldn’t it be bad then if they announced their relationship? People would definitely be shocked and look down on him.

Seung Gil knew he was over-thinking and being overly pessimistic but he didn’t know what to do to stop these feelings, these thoughts.

He was snapped back to reality when Phichit entered the room, a towel hanging around his neck and his hair still wet.

_He deserves better._

Seung Gil shook his head and tried to push those dark thoughts to the back of his mind. He made sure his face appeared as emotionless and serious-looking as always. He didn’t want Phichit to worry over something so trivial.

“You feeling okay Seung Gil?” Phichit asked, noticing Seung Gil’s odd behaviour and more cold than usual expression.

“I’m fine,” Seung Gil replied in his usual emotionless tone, eyes focused on whatever was on his phone.

Phichit nodded his head and went about drying his hair.

He didn’t believe him one bit but wanted to wait for Seung Gil to open up to him rather than force it out of him. Their relationship was still too new, too fragile. He was well aware how cold and guarded the other man was to everyone else and Seung Gil clearly still wasn’t fully comfortable with sharing his feelings with Phichit. He desperately wished for a way to make the man he loved open up to him more.

Meanwhile, Seung Gil silently watched as Phichit dried his hair. He could tell Phichit didn’t believe him but didn’t want to press him for answers, and he was grateful. For now, he still couldn’t quite explain what he was feeling. He had neglected his emotions for far too long and it was taking a long time for him to reconnect with them. How he wished he was better at conveying emotions, especially to the man he loved.

Unknowing of each other’s thoughts, they both silently vowed to try harder to connect with their significant other.

\---x---x---x---

It was finally the last day of the impromptu challenge they had created.

This time the photo Phichit took was one where they were cuddling on the bed, both just having woken up, too lazy to get out of bed, fully enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms. Seung Gil’s face was still out of the photo, of course, but the rest of his body was in it.

 

> **phichit+chu**
> 
> [photo of Phichit leaning against someone else’s body]
> 
> ❤ 4,698
> 
> Cuddles in the morning are always great! ❤ Have any of you managed to figure out who I’m with? Stay tuned tonight for the great reveal! #TheGuessingGame #lastday #cuddles
> 
> View all 1,713 comments
> 
> **christophe-gc** wow phichit who is the lucky guy? ;)
> 
> **yuuri_katsudon** ❤❤❤
> 
> **v-nikiforov** Cute!
> 
> **phichit+chu** @christophe-gc why don’t you take a guess? ;) @yuuri_katsudon ❤❤❤
> 
> **phichunumber1fan** Yuuri sent those heart emojis so it has to be him right???
> 
> **nikiforovgirl1712** OMG VICTOR COMMENTED CUTE
> 
> **leniepoo26** KDNCKLSVJBLR OMG
> 
> **kastudonlover77** But isn’t Yuuri already with Victor???
> 
> **phichuchuchu** @katsudonlover77 they could be cuddling in a platonic manner!!! Also look phichit responded with the heart emojis too it’s definitely yuuri
> 
> **ilovehuskies** As I have said in previous comments, have any of you considered that maybe it’s Seung Gil??? I mean the skin tone and body size totally match his.
> 
> **katsudon_fatale** @ilovehuskies unlikely since they are barely seen interacting outside of competitions

Phichit chuckled as he read through the comments.

The comment from Yuuri reminded him how Yuuri had messaged him a few days ago asking him if he was really okay with revealing his relationship to the world, like the mother hen he was, and Phichit had replied cheerfully that he was fine and that both he and Seung Gil wanted this. (Though he was starting to worry that this was no longer true. Seung Gil had become progressively more closed-in as the days passed by and he had yet to find out why.)

He noted how most of the comments were wrong. How did people still guess that he was with Yuuri when it was clear from his past few pictures that he was in Thailand while Yuuri was still in Russia with Victor??? (The latter took it upon himself to post as many photos of his beautiful fiance as possible) Only a handful had guessed Seung Gil, most of them being fans of Seung Gil and better at recognising their favourite skater.

That...made Phichit feel odd, but he decided to ignore the odd feeling in favour of enjoying the excitement he had caused his fans.

“Are you done?” Seung Gil asked from where he was seated opposite Phichit at the dining table.

Seung Gil might seem intimidating and unapproachable but he was still the type of person who would wait for his lover to be done with whatever they were doing so they could eat together.

He frowned when he saw Phichit flinch and hurriedly put his phone down while mumbling an apology. He knew his tone was colder than usual from having kept a tight control over his emotions for the past few days but he had not intended to hurt Phichit.

They ate breakfast in tense silence.

“Seung Gil, is something wrong?” Phichit asked, breaking the silence. He forced a smile onto his face, even though he was feeling so confused, so worried, so anxious about how closed off the other man was being.

Seung Gil only looked at him and shook his head.

Phichit’s forced smile slipped away, replaced by a deep frown. He could feel the control on his emotions slipping and some of his anxiousness and worries slipping out.

“Is there something you aren’t telling me?” Phichit asked again, tone sounding forcefully cheery.

Seung Gil did not respond and took to staring at the food in front of him.

Phichit took a shaky breath to calm himself down. He knew very very well that Seung Gil was the type to close himself off and that was not going to bring him down. No, he had to remain optimistic. Seung Gil would talk to him eventually. Maybe he just needed more gentle prompting.

“Look, Seung Gil. I know you aren’t exactly great at conveying your emotions but as a couple we are supposed to communicate our feelings to build trust in our relationship. I’ve seen you frowning at your phone every night since I posted that first photo of us, or well me and your arm but the details don’t matter, and you sometimes don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself much when we go on dates. Does this have something to do with the photos? Do you want me to delete them?”

“No.” Seung Gil’s reply was instant. He raised his head to look and Phichit and noticed how he had an odd expression on his face. Seung Gil didn’t quite know what it was but he knew that Phichit looked like he was on the verge of crying.

And Seung Gil didn’t know what to do. He had never had to comfort someone else before.

Phichit waited patiently for him to continue. He could see from Seung Gil’s frown that he was struggling to find the right words to express himself.

After a few moments, Seung Gil finally continued, “No. Don’t delete the photos. They are too beautiful to destroy. And it’s not the photos that are bothering me.”

Seung Gil watched Phichit knit his eyebrows in confusion and felt compelled to explain further.

“It’s the comments. I got irritated, with myself and with those people, when my name hardly popped up.”

The furrow between Phichit’s brows seemed to deepen as his eyes gazed into Seung Gil’s, taking note of the emotions within them.

He seemed angry, which he could easily tell from the tone of his voice, but he also seemed...scared?

“I got worried about how the public would receive our relationship and what that would do to your reputation as a skater. But I mostly got angry at myself for being unable to connect with my emotions like a normal person, for being so inadequate,” Seung Gil finished with a deep sigh.

Phichit could only stare in response to Seung Gil’s confession. He couldn’t think of any words to say.

He was worried, to say the least. But he was also angry at himself for not realising this sooner, that it was his fault that Seung Gil had to endure such painful feelings for the past week. And he was sad, because Seung Gil did not think of himself as wonderful a person as Phichit thought he was.

How? How could he make Seung Gil understand that he wasn’t inadequate? That no matter what anyone said Phichit would always stay by him?

How could he make Seung Gil understand how much he loved him?

“You’re not inadequate,” Phichit finally said. His voice was a little shaky but that didn’t matter right now.

He took a deep breath before continuing. “You’re not inadequate. Sure you appear stoic, sometimes cold, but that’s the sacrifice you made for skating. Your emotions. You spent so much time focusing on improving that you neglected your emotions. But that’s understandable. Everyone has sacrificed something for skating… ”

Phichit realised he was rambling and paused to gather his thoughts.

“What I’m trying to say is you’re the most considerate, gentle, caring, kind, smart, hardworking, sassy, straightforward man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. And I don’t care about my reputation! I’ll fight anyone who’s against our relationship!”

Phichit felt the wetness on his cheeks but didn’t really register that he was crying till he felt Seung Gil’s hand on his cheek wiping away his tears.

Seung Gil stood up and walked over to Phichit, kneeling beside where he was seated. He gently held the other man’s hands and tugged on them to get him to turn to face him.

“Phichit, stop crying. Please.”

Phichit bit his lower lip and willed his tears to stop flowing, but they didn’t.

Seung Gil didn’t say anything after that, only rubbing small circles onto the back of Phichit’s hands to calm him down.

“Are you going to break up with me?” Phichit asked in a trembling voice once he had managed to stop crying.

Seung Gil frowned. “Why would I break up with you?”

“Because I caused you so much pain. If I never suggested that we announce our relationship to the public so early or came up with this dumb challenge then you wouldn’t have had to feel the way you did.”

“Phichit. Phichit look at me.” Seung Gil waited for Phichit to raise his head to look at him before continuing. “Good. Now listen to me.”

“I would never break up with you because it took me too long to get you to notice me. I know you suggested that we announce our relationship soon because you were feeling insecure. I noticed the look you had when you asked me last week. And it is ironic that you would think of ending our relationship when you just said you would do your best to convince everyone to accept us.”

“Did you mean fight?”

“We should not resort to violence to solve our problems, Phichit.”

Phichit snorted.

Seung Gil gave him a _look_.

“Okay fine I won't actually fight them. I'll just...try my best to convince them,” Phichit replied, pouting slightly.

Seung Gil nodded in approval.

His knee was starting to hurt from kneeling on the floor so he moved to stand up. This motion pulled Phichit up to stand as well, since they were still holding hands.

They stood in silence, Seung Gil looking at Phichit but Phichit looking anywhere but Seung Gil.

After a moment or so, Phichit finally turned his head to look at Seung Gil.

“I'm sorry...for suddenly crying...”

“I'm sorry as well, for making you cry.”

“It wasn't your fault! I was just...over thinking and being emotional.”

“And so was I.”

“Seung Gil, please.”

“Phichit.”

They both gave each other annoyed looks (though it was hard to tell if Seung Gil was annoyed or just being overly serious as per usual) before Phichit burst out in laughter.

“We’re both idiots,” he said while laughing. Seung Gil nodded in response, a small smile on his lips.

He let go of Phichit’s hands so he could use them to cup the other man’s face. He used his thumb to gently wipe away the tracks left by the tears.

Phichit closed his eyes and leaned into Seung Gil's touch.

Suddenly, he felt Seung Gil's hands leave his face, which made him whine, and something wet touch his lips.

Thinking that it was Seung Gil kissing him, Phichit made the move to kiss back and opened his eyes a little to see the other's expression.

That was when he came face to face with dead fish eyes.

Phichit let out a scream and pushed the offending item away. He ran to the sink to wash the feeling of dead fish lips off his own.

As he was doing so, he heard loud, boisterous laughter from behind him.

Turning around, he saw Seung Gil still holding onto the fish head, leaning against the kitchen counter and laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes.

Phichit just stared in awe at the sight. He had never heard Seung Gil laugh like this before, so carefree and light, his serious demeanour seeming to have never existed.

Phichit hoped he could hear more of this beautiful laughter in the future.

“Are you done?” Phichit asked, pouting, cheeks tinted with a faint blush. He moved to stand next to Seung Gil at the other side of the kitchen.

Seung Gil nodded but he was still laughing, though it was now more of a chuckle. At least he had controlled his laughter enough to realise that he was still holding the fish head and placed it back on the chopping board on the counter.

Phichit whined and puffed out his cheeks in a show of anger, but this only served to make Seung Gil laugh even more and Phichit felt his cheeks becoming warmer.

Out of options, Phichit grabbed Seung Gil’s face with both his hands, forcing the other man to look at him, and then kissed him.

This managed to silence the other man, but Phichit noticed that Seung Gil was smiling into the kiss and still shaking slightly from laughter.

Seung Gil was surprised by the sudden kiss but kissed back immediately, his hands automatically finding their way to rest on Phichit’s hips. Phichit in turn slid his hands down Seung Gil’s face and wrapped them around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Seung Gil was the first to pull away.

He brought one hand up to cover the blush that was spreading across his face and turned his head away from Phichit. He still wasn’t quite used to kissing.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Phichit lick his lips and smirk.

Seung Gil swore that Phichit was going to be the end of him.

\---x---x---x---

That night they cuddled in bed as Phichit went about editing the final photo of the challenge to post.

Seung Gil ran his fingers through Phichit’s hair, admiring how soft it was.

On impulse, Seung Gil pushed back Phichit’s fringe and placed a kiss on his forehead.

In that moment, the sound of a camera shutter went off and Phichit gave Seung Gil a sheepish grin.

“Is it fine if I posted this photo instead?” he asked.

“Weren’t you already planning to post the selfie we took just now?”

“Yeah but this photo has much more meaning.”

Phichit showed Seung Gil the picture and Seung Gil indeed could see how this photo was much more intimate, and definite proof that they were lovers.

Seung Gil pushed the phone back towards Phichit and nodded. “I don’t mind you posting this one instead.”

“Yay! Seung Gil you’re the best boyfriend ever!”

Seung Gil blushed at that statement and buried his face in the pillow. Phichit noticed and chuckled, snapping a photo as well.

Once he was done posting the photo, he placed his phone on the bedside table and fully focused on cuddling his lover.

Seung Gil sighed as Phichit buried his face in his chest. He resumed combing his fingers through the other man’s hair.

“Hey, Seung Gil.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad we had that talk this morning.”

“So am I.”

“It made me realise that we should probably open up more to each other. Communication is important.”

“Indeed it is.”

“So let’s not play any more guessing games with each other’s feelings. Do you promise to tell me when something is troubling you?”

Phichit lifted his head up to look at Seung Gil in the eye.

“I promise. And do you?” Seung Gil replied.

“I do.” Phichit giggled. “That sounded like I was saying yes to a marriage proposal.”

“I hope you do say yes when I eventually ask you that.”

Phichit blushed and buried his face in Seung Gil’s chest again. “Of course.”

“ผมรักคุณที่รักจ๋า1”

“사랑해 왕자님2”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that and eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

> **phichit+chu**
> 
> [photo of Seung Gil placing a kiss on Phichit’s forehead as they cuddle in bed together]
> 
> ❤ 6,716
> 
> Going to sleep soon! ❤❤❤❤❤ Thanks everyone for keeping up till now! The correct answer for this challenge would be Seung Gil! Goodnight everybody! #TheGuessingGame #greatrevelation #foreheadkisses #goodnight #ผมรักคุณ3
> 
> View all 5,656 comments
> 
> **yuuri_katsudon** I’m glad you two are happy together
> 
> **v-nikiforov** Wow!
> 
> **christophe-gc** You two look adorable together~
> 
> **otabek-altin** :thumbsup:
> 
> **+guanghongji+** Congrats!
> 
> **leodelaiglesia** #relationshipgoals
> 
> **seung-gillee** 나도 사랑해 4 ❤
> 
> **phichit+chu** Thanks guys! ❤❤❤ @seung-gillee :kiss:
> 
> **phichunumber1fan** ALHFUSGSRL
> 
> **ilovehuskies** SEE I TOLD YOU IT WAS SEUNG GIL. THEY’RE SO CUTE TOGETHER HONESTLY. CONGRATS!
> 
> **kastudonlover77** TOO GOOD TOO PURE FOR THIS WORLD???
> 
> **phichuchuchu** OMGOMGOMGOMG CONGRATULATIONS!!!
> 
> **katsudon_fatale** This was unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> 1ผมรักคุณที่รักจ๋า = I love you dear  
> 2사랑해 왕자님 = I love you, Prince  
> 3ผมรักคุณ = I love you  
> 4나도 사랑해 = I love you too
> 
> Their breakfast was khaotom which is boiled rice, soup mix with the meat of your favorites which can be pork, chicken or seafood. They used fish for theirs so that's where the fish head came from. (I couldn't fit the explanation into the story so here it is haha)
> 
> How does one add emojis???
> 
> This took longer than expected to write and I had much difficulty trying to grasp their personalities but I'm pleased with how it turned out in the end.
> 
> Originally I wanted this to be a short, fluffy one shot but somehow it became a long, bittersweet one shot.
> 
> I would like to thank my friend [Vitali](http://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/Vitali) for suggesting Seung Gil play a prank on Phichit and for helping me beta read this! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Do comment if you find something odd that you would like me to correct!


End file.
